


I Bet On Losing Dogs

by Froggy_Vibes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fenris is underated, Literally just a fic for my Dragon Age character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy_Vibes/pseuds/Froggy_Vibes
Summary: A beginning, a middle, and an end.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Original Character





	I Bet On Losing Dogs

\---

Act 1

First Meeting

\---

Guinevere Hawke never thought she'd quite be in this situation. Slave Hunters at her feet as a scruffy armored man descended from the small fleet of stairs that led into the Elven Alienage.  
  
"I don't know who you are friend, but you've made a serious mistake coming here." The strangers teeth ground as he yelled over his shoulder for his Lieutenant and backup. Used to being thrown into random battles by now, Gwen simply drew her blades. Twirling them in her palms she waited as she watched a man in armor round the corner before... Falling flat on his face. Followed closely by a white haired elf.  
  
"Your men are dead and your trappers failed."  
  
Hawke swore she could feel her face burn brighter than the lamps that illuminated the dark town. Who ever this elf was, he was strikingly handsome. Silvery white hair, tanned skin with odd scars that twirled along his chin and arms. Spiked and black (not to mention blood covered) armor that seemed to scream 'stay away from me' simply drew her in more. The elf calmly approached the man who had called for his men, "I suggest running back to your master while you can." The elf gave her a passing glance, she realized she must have been caked in blood... How embarrassing.  
  
The strange mans teeth ground again as he slammed his hand on the elf's shoulder, "You're going no where slave-" The elf spun on his heel, his skin glowing a steely blue as he thrust his hand completely through the mans armor. He watched as the Slave Hunter dropped, dead in an instant.  
"I am no ones slave." The glowing faded from the elf, he turned to look at Gwen again. Her eye's had gone wide and she was sure he could see her blushing (she swore she heard Varric chuckle at her) as the anger and fury from his face slowly changed to a softer and... Somewhat more approachable facade. "I apologize. When I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters, I had no idea they'd be so... Numerous." The elf turned away, staring at the small pile of bodies that were left in the wake of Gwen and her crew.  
  
Realizing she hadn't even said a word to the handsome man before her, Hawke fumbled for her words. "It- It wasn't a problem. Used to being jumped by now. Y..You're responsible for this?" Questions flooded her mind. What's his name? Why does he have those scars? What about his powers? What did the man mean by 'slave'. But she held herself back for once. She was aware she often was to blunt with folks and certainly didn't want to make this handsome stranger dislike her.  
The elf nodded, "I am, yes.." he reached up to gently scratch as his chin as Hawke tried to keep her stomach from flipping too much.  
  
"Erm- I take it they were... Also looking for you?" Her hands found themselves tugging at her short brown locks, trying to weed out leaves and bits of dirt that had wormed their way into the strands. The elf nodded, looking over his shoulder at her only to catch her mid fuss, which in turn made her freeze and blush further. She swore she heard Bethany stifle a giggle and she nearly punched her little sister then and there.  
"Correct." The white-haired elf gave her an amused look, not that she'd recognize it as that. No, he simply looked bored if anything, but inside the elf was intrigued as to why on earth this young woman was so flustered by his presence.  
  
"My name is Fenris. These men were Imperial bounty hunters seeking to recover a magister's lost property, namely myself. They were trying to lure me into the open. Crude as their methods were, I could not face them alone." He gave the girl and her companions a once over, "Thankfully, Anso chose wisely."  
Gwen rested her blades back into their sheaths, "That's quite a lot of effort for a runaway slave... Does their over zealous attempts have anything to do with your markings?"  
  
Fenris nodded, chuckling softly. "Yes.. I imagine this looks strange to you all," He lifted his arms to show off the pearly white scars that creeped like vines long his arms. "I didn't receive these markings by choice. Even so, they have served me well... Without them I would still be a slave." He admired them bitterly, meanwhile Hawke couldn't stop admiring.. All of him. Varric cleared his throat next to her with a sly grin as she realized she had been quiet for... More than a few seconds.  
Slapping a dumb and happy smile on her face she beamed at Fenris, "If they were trying to capture you then.. I am truly happy to have helped."   
  
He seemed... Thrown off by this.  
  
"I met few in my travels who have sought anything more than personal gain. If I may ask, what was in the chest? The one they kept in the house?" Fenris looked a bit bashful (or as bashful as he would allow to been seen as which wasn't very much) as he glanced to the bubbling girl. She shrugged at him, "It was completely empty."  
"I suppose it was too much to hope for. Even so, I had to know." Fenris sighed, raking a gloved hand through his hair. Gwen tilted her head, curious as to what he expected but decided not to push it. Gently she plopped down on the stairs that lead out into Lowtown, her companions following her lead to sit and rest.

"You didn't have to lie to get me to help you, you know." Carefully, Hawke uncorked a small red vile of horribly sweet smelling liquid, sipping it before passing it to her slightly roughed up friends. Fenris hummed, "That remains to be seen."  
Fenris approached the corpse of the man he had punched through, patting through his pockets until he unfolded a small letter. He scanned it before scrunching his nose in disgust. "As I thought."  
He stood back up and tucked the note into his pockets, turning to Hawke with a passion in his eye.  
  
"I still need your help."

\---

Act 2  
Just a Second

\---

  
The place was still filthy after three years. Danarius's old mansion had now become Fenris's stomping grounds. But he had done minimal to even clean the place up. There was still blood on the ground in spots and cobwebs were everywhere. How Fenris lived in this mess, Hawke never could tell.  
She sent letters here often, most un-replied to and obviously piled in one very specific corner of a dusty desk in the foyer. Crossing her arms she strutted up to the open door that lead into the living room to call up the stairs for Fenris. There was a great deal of shuffling before his voice called that he'd come down in a second.

It had been three years since she first met Fenris. She was a younger lady back then, but her feelings were still there. And of course her advances weren't ignored by Fenris as he wasn't a complete fool. But part of him was, he had spent but a night with her about two years prior and had said he was in fact, a fool after the whole thing. After which he left in quite a bit of a fluster, never to return any more of her romantic gestures since.  
  
Though Hawke couldn't help but notice her red sash had been missing along with her family-crest pouch which she later spotted on Fenris on an outing she dragged him along for.

Sifting through the letters as she waited for the brooding elf, she noted how every single one had been read. Some seemed to even be read multiple times. Years and years of correspondence all piled. Finally the descending footsteps from the innards of the home alerted Gwen to the arrival of Fenris. She trotted into the main living area, looking up at the vaulted ceiling with interest before spotting a major cob web swaying in a corner.  
  
"What's wrong?" Fenris fretted, unsure if something horrible had happened but when he followed her gaze he grumbled. "If you're going to tell me to clean up, I will throw you out of this house myself."  
Hawke snorted, "As if you could pick me up." Her hands on her hips and a grin on her lips, she was practically begging for him to try. Fenris crossed his arms and huffed. "Whatever. I'm still not cleaning it up, it's perfectly fine-" "It's a pig-stye Fenris!" She cried, kicking a slate of tile away from the center of the room.  
Fenris rolled his eyes, beginning to walk away. "If that's all you're here for, I would like to get back to relaxing in my study."  
  
"No, no.. I wanted to ask. Why do you have so many of my letters still?" Hawke kept pace with the elf as he moved back up the stairs, he shot her a sideways glance... Was... He blushing? No surely not. Trick of the poor lighting, surely. "I.. Keep them so when Varric visits he can read them to me."  
Hawke's cheeks burned, "What!?" She squeaked. Oh god, the early day letters must have been so embarrassing. Flirts and constant hints at courtship were sure to be abundant... Oh god, no wonder Varric constantly hounded on her for her feelings for Fenris. "Maker, Fenris! Why not read them yourself!"  
  
Fenris huffed, crossing his arms. "I... It's not like they teach slaves to read, Hawke."  
  
Oh. Right. Gwen was about to retaliate in her defense when a great idea appeared in her mind, "Alright... Listen, how about this. You let me help you clean up this place a bit and I'll teach you to read. Deal?" Fenris looked at her as if he was trying to tell if she was telling him a lie before looking to the pile of rubble not a foot away from him then back to the grinning idiot rogue before him.  
Giving in, he rubbed at his temples before agreeing in the most 'i don't want to deal with this anymore' voice he could manage.  
  
But he'd never admit he enjoyed her company, no. Not until she accidentally tripped in a puddle from a mop and fell right into his arms. Her eye's were like a doe's, big and bashful before she cracked a grin. "Look at that, guess you can pick me up!" Hawke's smile was contagious, more than she could ever realize as Fenris soon had a smile etched into his face aswell.  
"You are ridiculous, you know that?" He laughed, steadying the girl upright. His hands stayed on her waist though, he just held her there. Her soft laughter died out like the ringing of a bell and her eye's opened to see him staring gently down at her.  
"Fen, what's up-Mph!" Her worried expression melted as lips collided with hers.  
  
Not rushed, no, gentle and thoughtful. Admiring even. 

\---

Act 3

Curtain Call

\---

It was all over. Hawke sat, curled in her chair as Varric and Fenris played cards not far away. Varric had once again lost to Fenris seeing as he grumbled before pushing a few coin her husbands way. Oh yes, she was married to the ever brooding and grumpy Fenris. Of course, he wasn't grumpy now as he pocketed the silver coins but he usually was. Gwen chuckled, finishing the braid she had been working on in her locks before shuffling over to sit with the boys. Varric gave her a guilty glance before focusing on the card game and clearing his throat.  
"So." Varric glanced to Fenris who simply raised an eyebrow at him. "I-erm.. Well, everyone's seemed to move on, Hawke and-" Varric rested his palms on his knee. "I think it's time that I move on too. I've finished my book, you're pretty much set for life here."  
The dwarf gestured to the grand living room of the mansion (of which you had now properly bought for Fenris so none of your fellow bureaucrats would snivel at him for basically being a squatter) and looked back to the girl he had watched become the Champion of Kirkwall. Her eyebrows were knitted and a frown was plastered across her lips.  
  
"Oh." She sighed, "Well, I should have known you'd need to go out and find some new stories to tell sometime..." The champion stood, offering a strong hand out to shake to her closest friend. He had witnessed the worst and best parts of her entire life. The embarrassing love letters she sent to Fenris, the death of her sister, her abrupt joy at telling him after years Fenris and her were a thing, the death of her own mother, and watching her friend kill hundreds within the Gallows in a blink of an eye. They had fought demons, monsters, and the worst creatures to ever grace their world.  
Never once did she think she'd have to say goodbye to anyone, least of all Verric. But he was an adventurer, a bard, and a story teller. And you can't exactly tell the tale of the Leader of Kirkwalls twenty meetings she has in a day.  
  
Varric took her extended hand. She sniffled a bit before giving him a look. The blond man sighed and opened his arms to her which she crumpled down into. Doubled over she hugged him like he was a life raft in the ocean. "I'll miss you, Varric. Promise you'll come around to visit sometime." Gwen mumbled, trying her best to savor holding her friend for what could possibly be the last time.  
The dwarf laughed and nodded, "Promise, hell, you could set me up with a vacation home here and I could visit every summer!"  
Hawke laughed at that, pulling back to get one last good look at the dwarf.  
  
"Well, a toast should be in order..." Fenris hummed, standing to fetch three glasses and a wine bottle. Giving each of them a perfectly filled wine glass, he raised his glass first. "To Varric, the noble storyteller and brave friend of Hawke. May he find many stories to tell down the line and hopefully not get too many scars."  
Gwen grinned as Varric snorted before they all clinked their classes together. The wine was sweeter than usual it seemed, it helped ease the bitterness Hawke felt as she watched Varric wave to her one last time before disappearing into the streets outside.  
  
Turning, she looked to her husband with sad eyes. "I do hope he'll be okay..." She mumbled, leaning into his shoulder to hide her sorrow. Fenris pet her hair comfortingly, "He will be, he was always very stubborn. You couldn't kill him if you wanted to."  
Hawke rested like that, so this was the end of her adventures, her curtain call. Spend the rest of her days with the love of her life and wait for friends to come by to reminisce.  
  
Surely, she would have more adventures someday. And hopefully not before she was too old.


End file.
